


A roll in the hay

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Autumn, Barn Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Horny miles - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Kinktober, Kinktober2020, Masturbating with hay, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Exhausted and uptight from barn work gets miles horny
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A roll in the hay

Kate and miles have been working in the barn all day from feeding and cleaning the horses to moving barrels cleaning hay out of the barn floor Mrs. Gross has been on their case about the barn all summer and now that autumn is here it's finally time to stop procrastinating.

Even though there was a chill in the air both kate and miles were sweaty and disgusting from the work they've been doing all day.

Flora had been playing in the leaves outside watching the two of them well not really watching she was just kinda there eventually mrs gross made her go back inside.

Which was okay with miles cause that meant he was able to be frisky with kate freely grabbing at her spanking her ass jokingly.

Kate unfortunately just wanted to get the work done all work no play was always Kate's rule no matter what job she had she was always about putting work first and putting everything else aside miles liked that about her he on the other hand had no reason to work so it was always about play for him.

God I'm so exhausted says kate leaning against stable tired and breathless i really need a shower i probably smell like horse and sweat.

Miles actually was getting turned on by this sight of kate seeing her dressed down more than what she usually wore and sweaty just made his dick jump in excitement 

You know you actually look fucking sexy like that says miles confidently.

Yeah right says kate chuckling.

As she tried to leave miles grabbed at her arm kissing against the stables with aggression kissing her lips cheek and down to her neck he then reached his hand into her jeans she was already wet she must have been just as horny as he was it made miles smirk devilishly he loved the effect he had over this much older woman.

Soon enough he pushed her down into the floor covered in hay she began to undo her jeans pushing them down along with her underwear as miles undressed as well.

Both of them now almost completely naked 

Miles watched as kate grabbed a handful of hay pressing it against her wet center grinding herself against it it made miles cock twitch.

Soon enough he was down on the ground with Kate kissing her again pulling her white tank top over her head tossing it aside he wasted no time in taking her nipple into his mouth cupping right breast while he began thrusting in and out of kate over and over

Leaving her breast now reddened miles moved on down to her pussy lapping his tongue over her wet folds suckling her clit leaving kate to whimper.

Oh yeah does mommy like that? Asked miles in a sexy voice 

Oh yeah you make mommy feel so good says kate feeling up her own breasts.

Soon enough she pushed miles down with her leg climbing on top of him kissing him all over taking his cock into her mouth like it was the most delicious thing she ever had in there miles thought she looked so hot when sucking him off he loved it when she shoved him so far in she gagged a little.

Miles was so close he could come right there and be okay with it but kate wasn't ready she than climbed over miles shoving her pussy into his face grinding herself against him as he ate her pussy some more she could feel herself on the edge of an intense orgasm she rode it out until she spilled herself into miles throat she wanted him to eat her fluids it satisfied her how much he loved her enough to ingest her pussy liquids he was even choking which made kate laugh a little.

She moved herself back off of miles kissing him tasting herself on his lips until she was thrown back on her back that is

Miles roughly shoving his cock back inside of her thrusting his aching cock in and out he did so until he spilled himself inside of kate filling her with his seed.

After coming down from his high he laid next to kate kissing her he loved the intimate moments of the after sex right Before they had to go back pretending they weren't together it was fine though cause they knew it would happen again

Kate went to bed that night once again pleasured and satisfied.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most cliche porno setting ever lol
> 
> Also if you haven't seen this movie you should for these two alone i hate being the only shipper here


End file.
